


Esiasch [ Brother ]

by EphemeralTheories



Series: too much heart [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, No Dialogue, Samandriel Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralTheories/pseuds/EphemeralTheories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he swore that Samandriel almost smiled, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esiasch [ Brother ]

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, no words are necessary.

Samandriel’s expression was downcast, blue eyes glancing up towards Castiel at random intervals, as if feared of what he’d see on the other’s face. Their faces were inches apart, but the younger never felt so far away.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the sight, before his own features morphed. A ghost of a smile tugged at this lips, the fragments of a grin pulling helplessly against the features so unused to complying the whims of emotion.

But Samandriel saw it and raised his head, if only a little, in response. His eyes still didn’t linger on Castiel, instead chasing the edge of his form against their surroundings.

That was when Castiel leaned forward, closing the space. He pressed their foreheads together.

Blue eyes refused to meet even then, though Samandriel instinctively leaned into the touch, brushing his nose against Castiel’s cheek. There was a slight huff of breath, almost like a laugh, but a sigh, as well.

After a moment, the older bumped his nose against Samandriel’s, causing their eyes to finally meet. And though the initial glance was one of slight surprise, it quickly transformed into something entirely different. There was a flood of emotion in the shared gaze. Centuries of admiration and unconditional love poured out into one glance shared between an angel and a human.

The angel blinked once, a gentle tap of his forehead against Castiel’s acting as a nod.

The human broke the contact for a moment, pulling back. He tilted his head, his own eyes narrowing at the angel before him.

Samandriel nodded again, leaning forward this time, meeting the other halfway as Castiel knew now that they were both sure. He placed an arm around the younger’s waist, another grin tugging at his lips.

And he swore that Samandriel almost smiled, too.

It was tentative and far from what one read in novels or saw in cinemas, but perfect. 

It was like pieces of a long unfinished puzzle slotting together, goose flesh from a chilled wind under the relentless heat of the sun, and a breath of air after years and years of drowning.

Their lips had finally met.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amgedpha) and let's talk about Casandriel breaking my heart.


End file.
